


Gratification of a Different Kind

by GabzJones



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Asexual Character, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Shibari, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabzJones/pseuds/GabzJones
Summary: Seung-gil had always had a problem when it came to relationships. Partners were always interested in intimacy, a type of intimacy he couldn't bring himself to provide. His sexuality hindered relationships for so long, he hadn't expected Phichit to be so accepting. But, Seung-gil still wanted to give. He wanted to be able to provide pleasure for his partner without any obligations, without expectations of the evening ending in sex. The answer came in the form of delicate ropes and intricate knots.Written for the Rope Burn Shibari Zine.





	Gratification of a Different Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, long time no see! I'm still writing, I've just been kinda in my own world recently. I've taken to writing full stories before posting so there might be big delays between works like recently, but I promise lots of fun stuff is on its way. For now, this is a piece I'm really proud of. This was an amazing project to work on and everyone did an incredible job.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Stay still.” Seung-gil’s voice was as gentle as his touch, dragging thick red rope around Phichit’s limbs and letting it caress against his skin. Seung-gil wasn’t sure exactly how he wanted to tie up Phichit just yet, letting the pretty red sit against bronze skin. A perfectly compliant, willing canvas. He thought.

“Make me,” Phichit smirked, laying back in the center of the bed despite his words.

From the outside, their relationship probably seemed strange. Seung-gil knew it did. Phichit was the loud, bubbly, outgoing type, the complete opposite of him. He should have infuriated Seung-gil. For a time, he did. But he was so frustratingly cheerful, so certain there was good within Seung-gil, that he’d managed to melt the ice that had encased his heart. Phichit’s warm smile had gotten through where no one else ever had before. He pushed Seung-gil to do things he would never normally do. They shouldn’t fit, but they did. Like the opposite sides of a coin, they complimented each other. 

But, there were certain parts of their relationship that weren’t quite compatible. 

Seung-gil was asexual. Very, very asexual. He had no desire for sex, no drive to touch Phichit in any intimate way, no need to listen to his moans. He didn’t like the idea of sex, didn’t think there would ever be a time in his life that he’d want something like that. Seung-gil was happy just the way he was. Kisses were nice, so was holding hands, or falling asleep in each other’s arms. But getting sweaty and rubbing against each other amidst the throes of passion? That just wasn’t him.

For all his desire to remain sexually ignorant, Phichit wanted touch. Phichit craved it, had expressed how much he wanted to give into lust with Seung-gil. But, Seung-gil couldn’t find it in himself to offer that. At first, he thought maybe he was being unfair, that his partner wanted sexual gratification and it was Seung-gil’s job to give it to him. But, that didn’t feel fair on him, either. The few times he’d tried, Phichit had pushed him away. Phichit knew Seung-gil didn’t really want to be touched, and he’d insisted that he could live without it. 

It still felt wrong to leave Phichit wanting. Seung-gil would hear Phichit in the shower some mornings, moaning his name as he gave himself the pleasure Seung-gil hadn’t been able to. The guilt was like a lead weight in his stomach. Seung-gil knew he didn’t need to feel guilty, that he didn’t owe Phichit that much, and that Phichit would only get hurt if Seung-gil forced himself to do it for his sake. But, he wanted to do  _ something _ .

When Seung-gil mentioned the ropes, Phichit looked skeptical. It was obvious that he was going to turn it down, that he was going to go through the practiced speech.  _ I don’t need you to touch me, it’s okay. You don’t have to do anything for me. _ Seung-gil had stopped him, insisting that he wanted to try, that he wanted to see what the ropes would look like against Phichit’s skin. Something about those words seemed to spark something within him. Phichit had accepted without another word.

That was how Seung-gil had found himself hovering over Phichit’s naked form, carefully tangling ropes around him as he tried to decide what kind of shapes he’d try to make. Phichit was beautiful. Seung-gil had always thought so. The thought of using him as a willing canvas, turning him into a work of art was very appealing. Besides, Seung-gil had done a little testing before he came to Phichit with the idea. He had found the tying of knots to be strangely therapeutic. It was something he could concentrate on, something he had control over. He’d get his own form of satisfaction from it all while pleasuring and stimulating Phichit.

“If you don’t hurry up and decide what you’re going to do with me, I’m gonna go crazy.” Phichit declared, biting his lip and looking up at Seung-gil through his lashes in the way he always did when he wanted something.

Seung-gil huffed a laugh, “Sit up, give me your arm.”

The arms seemed like a good place to start. Something safe and simple, something to gauge how tight Phichit wanted the ropes to be. Seung-gil didn’t want to hurt him. He just wanted to apply the right amount of pressure to give Phichit the most pleasure possible. Phichit seemed uncertain at first, sitting in the middle of the bed and holding out one of his arms. Maybe this wasn’t what he’d expected. The arm didn’t seem like the sexiest spot to start, but Seung-gil wanted to take his time. He had a plan figured out in his mind and this was the perfect place to begin. 

Pulling one of the ropes away from Phichit’s body, Seung-gil carefully folded it in half and made a cow hitch, threading it over Phichit’s arm and letting it rest against his shoulder. Seung-gil tugged gently on the knot, carefully tightening it and watching Phichit’s face for a reaction, “Is that okay?” 

Phichit shifted his weight, tipping his body forward and resting their heads together, “You don’t have to be so careful. I’d tell you if it was too much.”

“I know.” Seung-gil rolled his eyes with a fond smile. Phichit always took charge, even in the moments when Seung-gil was supposed to be in control. As much as he liked control, there was something reassuring about Phichit taking over. But not tonight. Not now. Seung-gil caught Phichit’s lips against his own for barely a moment, murmuring against them, “I want to make you feel good. I’ve just never done that before.”

“I do feel good,” Phichit assured, stealing another kiss. “It’s not too tight. Just right.”

A thrill went through Seung-gil at that, the thought that he’d managed to do this right, that he’d been able to tell what his lover liked without much thought. Maybe he’d be better at this than he’d first thought. Starting at Phichit’s shoulder, Seung-gil slowly wound the rope around Phichit’s arm, tying the first knot at his wrist. Carefully, he made hitches in the rope, folding the rope under each loop of Phichit’s arm and tucking it under the wrap to maintain the tension. His brows furrowed as he concentrated on the task at hand, tilting his head to the side as he carefully shifted the ropes on Phichit’s arm, making sure there was even spacing between them. 

There was a giggle beside him.

“What?” Seung-gil frowned as he looked up at Phichit’s smirk.

“Nothing.” Phichit’s smile only grew, “You look cute when you’re concentrating. So serious.”

“You’re not gonna make this easy for me, are you?”

“I’m not moving!” Phichit defended, “Don’t stop. Make me pretty.”

Too late. Phichit had always been pretty, had always been naturally stunning. People called him Thailand’s sunshine boy and it made perfect sense. He naturally shone. He was brighter than all the other people Seung-gil had met. More colourful. He was perfection, and he deserved to be pampered. Seung-gil quickly went through the motions, adding the same knots to Phichit’s other arm. Symmetry, that was one thing Seung-gil was fond of. Shapes that matched, things that fit together like puzzle pieces. For Phichit to have just one arm wrapped up simply wouldn’t do. They both had to be the same. Two sides of his pretty canvas covered in red rope.

Phichit held out his arms in front of him when Seung-gil was done, admiring the work, “It looks nice, but I’m not sure why I needed to be naked for this.”

Seung-gil rolled his eyes, “I’m not done. You’re gonna be like this the whole time, aren’t you?”

“Don’t act like you don’t love that about me.” 

The blush crept to Seung-gil’s cheeks in an instant and he averted his gaze, grabbing another one of the ropes from the bed and folding it in half. He wouldn’t let Phichit get the best of him. He wouldn’t get flustered. This was his chance to have control and still give Phichit what he wanted. Winding the rope around Phichit’s waist, Seung-gil threaded the ends through the loop for another cow hitch and tightened it around Phichit’s stomach until it sat snug against his skin. He wrapped the rope around Phichit’s waist one more time, threading it through the middle of cow hitch.

Phichit looked down at his stomach, humming softly, “Did you just make me a belt?”

“Spread your legs.” Seung-gil deadpanned, watching Phichit closely. Phichit froze for a moment, a second of surprise that left Seung-gil satisfied. He wasn’t always as predictable as people thought he was. The look on Phichit’s face was proof enough. 

It seemed to be enough to pique Phichit’s interest and he shifted his weight, following Seung-gil’s instructions. His dark eyes watched curiously, gaze moving from Seung-gil to the rope in his hand and back again. The control was reassuring. Seung-gil could do with Phichit whatever he wanted, and Phichit trusted him completely. 

Seung-gil parted the strands of rope dangling from the belt, running them back on either side of Phichit’s cock, letting them meet along the curve of his ass and tucking them both into the back of the belt to create two bights. He shifted, moving to sit behind Phichit on the bed and focusing his attention on his work. It was for the best that Seung-gil move behind him. Phichit’s gaze was distracting in the most wonderful way. He continued his work with new found focus, feeding the strands of rope through the bights he’d created and pulling tight. 

Seung-gil knew he wasn’t just doing this for himself, that this was for Phichit, too. A chance to give Phichit the pleasure he deserved from a partner who had never been able to deliver before now. His hands were gentle, brushing along Phichit’s shoulders, moving slowly to wrap around his neck. His hands drifted slowly along Phichit’s chest, lips grazing along the curve of his neck as he murmured against his skin, “Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” Phichit breathed, resting his weight against Seung-gil’s chest. 

There was comfort in the way Phichit relaxed against him. Seung-gil was in control, but Phichit had just as much. He could say the word and Seung-gil would stop, would loosen the ropes. They’d never have to do this again if Phichit wasn’t enjoying himself. But, the satisfied tone to his voice told Seung-gil that he was having a good time. It was the first time he’d ever been able to give this to Phichit. Seung-gil wanted to make the most of it.

Smiling against his neck, Seung-gil kept his voice gentle, “Lift your hands up behind your head and press your palms together for me.”

At first, Phichit only lifted one arm, letting his fingers tangle in Seung-gil’s hair. His touch was always soft. It was one of Seung-gil’s favourite things about Phichit; how soft he could be when they were together. Gentle fingers dragged against Seung-gil’s scalp as Phichit tipped his head back, letting their lips brush. Seung-gil let himself indulge in the moment. This was something he could give, something he enjoyed. He smiled against Phichit’s lips, pulling away after a moment to enjoy the sight of Phichit’s long lashes against his blushing cheeks. Beautiful wasn’t a good enough word to describe him. It didn’t do Phichit justice. 

There was a moment of quiet between them before Phichit untangled his fingers from Seung-gil’s hair. He moved back, their eyes fixed as Phichit pressed his palms together behind his head, “What’re you gonna do to me next?”

Seung-gil knew that tone. Phichit’s voice was deep with a lust Seung-gil would normally shy away from. But this was different. This was the first time Seung-gil wanted to see that lust, wanted to know if he could give Phichit that pleasure in a way that could still bring himself joy. Even if it was a different kind of joy.

Seung-gil plucked another rope from the bed, wrapping it around the lower half of Phichit’s hands a few times, making sure to leave a bight. He hadn’t expected Phichit to go quiet, to become so obedient. He didn’t mind it, but he wanted to know that everything was comfortable. It was an experience for both of them. 

Tying off the rope at his hands, Seung-gil brushed his fingers delicately along Phichit’s arms, his breath warm against Phichit’s neck as he murmured, “Is that too tight? You need me to loosen it?”

Phichit’s stuttering breath was surprisingly satisfying. He was able to give Phichit what he wanted without leaving his own comfort zone. If only they’d done this sooner. Phichit’s head rested back against Seung-gil’s shoulder, “No, it’s good. Not too tight, not too loose. Just right.”

Seung-gil dared to press a kiss to Phichit’s cheek, a moment of weakness he might normally get playfully teased for, “Good.”

Taking the leftover rope dangling from Phichit’s hands, Seung-gil wrapped it around Phichit’s front, making sure it went through Phichit’s mouth as it made its way around his biceps. He hummed appreciatively to himself as he tied the rope to the bight he’d left at Phichit’s hands. Finally, he took the extra rope from the belt he’d created, tying a piece to the rope at each side of Phichit’s hands, “Now you can stay nice and quiet and I can concentrate.”

Truthfully, Phichit wouldn’t really have that much trouble talking. The rope didn’t work quite like a gag. Phichit would be able to talk through it, even if it was a little muffled, but Phichit seemed to be enjoying the submissive side of this, and Seung-gil wasn’t going to deny him that pleasure. 

Moving himself around Phichit’s body, Seung-gil sat himself in front of him, gently pressing his chest back, “Lay down. Make yourself comfortable.”

Phichit did exactly as he was told, laying back on the bed. Seung-gil wasn’t sure how long it would remain comfortable. Eventually his hands tied back like that would begin to ache. He had to act quickly, couldn’t afford to keep Phichit waiting. 

The next pair of ropes he picked up were longer than the last ones he’d used, the ones he’d set aside for something more intricate. Moving closer, Seung-gil settled himself in Phichit’s lap, draping the ropes around Phichit’s neck. The look in those dark eyes was unlike any Seung-gil had seen before. He was so lost to the moment, lips parted around the rope, a blush dusting his skin and all the way down his chest. Seung-gil was sure that there was some sexiness to the image before him. There had to be. 

All Seung-gil could see was pure beauty. 

He smiled, letting go of the rope to brush the pad of his thumb against Phichit’s cheek, enjoying the way he tilted his head into Seung-gil’s touch. So wonderful, beautiful, so trusting. And all his. Seung-gil moved closer, resting their heads together, his eyes closing as he carefully weaved the ropes together, forming a diamond shape at Phichit’s clavicle as he spoke against his lips, “I love you.”

It was unusual for Seung-gil to be so open, but Phichit was trusting him with so much, it only felt right to return the favour. He was in control of the moment, and he wanted Phichit to know how wonderful he was, to know the effect he had. Seung-gil opened his eyes as he brought the ends of the ropes around Phichit’s ribs to his back, looping them back over his shoulders. So began the intricate pattern being weaved around Phichit’s body, braiding the ropes together, winding them around Phichit’s waist as he needed to. 

The ropes were carefully placed, made to accentuate the slight curves in Phichit’s body, showing off his chest just right, the pretty shade of his skin standing out beautifully beneath the red ropes. He was gorgeous. So much more than words could ever properly express. Or maybe Seung-gil was just terrible with words. Maybe it was both. He wanted Phichit to know, to realise how wonderful he was, but it was difficult for him to say those things. This was a way for him to express it without words, to make Phichit feel beautiful. 

Seung-gil didn’t miss the way Phichit’s breath would hitch when his fingers brushed over certain parts of his body. A slight shudder as he brushed a hand over Phichit’s nipple, the way his body tensed when Seung-gil’s touch was feather light on his sides. Ticklish. Phichit was very ticklish. With the rope a pattern of braiding along Phichit’s torso, Seung-gil was finally satisfied, taking the ends of the ropes and winding them around Phichit’s thighs. 

Seung-gil heard a soft whimper above him, looking up to see Phichit’s eyes shut tight, biting down on the rope in his mouth as he arched his back. His cock was hard against his stomach, already leaking precum. It was a sight Seung-gil had never seen before. This kind of feeling wasn’t something he understood. People had asked him how he could go his whole life without experiencing sexual pleasure. He’d always wondered himself how people found pleasure in something so messy, so unappealing. Sometimes it blew his mind, how much time people could waste pleasuring themselves. So much time that could be spent on better things. 

This though, this was… pleasant. Focusing on the way the ropes braided together was soothing, letting his fingers run along Phichit’s skin with only the intent to caress and admire was calming. There was no expectations, and Seung-gil knew it. Phichit didn’t want him to step beyond his boundaries. The times Seung-gil had attempted it in the past, the guilt driving him, Phichit had always stopped him, had insisted that he only ever do what he wanted, not what he thought Phichit wanted. 

Phichit wasn’t expecting to be touched. He wasn’t expecting for Seung-gil to give him the release he was craving. Seung-gil had wondered why Phichit had gone along with it at all, knowing that he wouldn’t get anything beyond this. But this seemed to be enough for him. The look of utter bliss on his face as he bit into the rope, cheeks flushed and breath uneven could only mean he was feeling the pleasure Seung-gil had hoped for.

Tying off the ends of the ropes around Phichit’s thighs, Seung-gil stepped away from the bed, getting a better look at his creation. The loss of contact caused Phichit to roll slightly onto his side, looking up at him and whining sadly. It took all Seung-gil’s self control not to immediately move back, to give Phichit the affection he clearly wanted. It would be a shame to let this moment be lost to time. 

Pulling his phone from his pocket, Seung-gil switched to his camera, holding it up, “Just give me a second. I want something to remember this.”

Phichit’s moan was all he received in response. Seung-gil didn’t settle for just one picture, taking more as he got closer, making sure to document the intricacy of the ropes, the blush on Phichit’s skin. He was beautiful in every way and it would be a shame to lose this moment. 

“Just one more,” Seung-gil requested, stepping onto the bed. His feet rested on either side of Phichit’s hips, standing over him. The camera took in Phichit from the torso up, getting in all the details of the wonderful evening they’d spent together. Phichit shifted onto his back to accommodate the image, looking up at the camera through long lashes. So effortlessly stunning.

Once he was satisfied, Seung-gil dropped back down to lay beside Phichit on the bed, dropping his phone on the nightstand. This was the point when he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how to get someone off, didn’t understand how people found pleasure in such things. If he didn’t know what it was they were finding pleasure in, he couldn’t possibly offer it. Besides, he’d promised Phichit to never cross his own boundaries, and no matter how many times Seung-gil was tempted to touch Phichit, to just try it once, the thought always left an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

He’d never be able to take that step. And that was okay.

What he could give was affection, words. Seung-gil was never very good with words. He was never sure what he should say, but when it was just Phichit, it was at least a little bit easier. Now that Phichit couldn’t lovingly tease him, Seung-gil knew he could say whatever he wanted. Maybe that was just what he needed to be able to say everything he felt.

Seung-gil reached out, brushing his hand along Phichit’s cheek as he took in his disheveled appearance, “I remember the first time I saw you on the ice.” Phichit’s eyes were focused on him, even darker than usual as he leaned into the touch, “You weren’t perfect, but you were everything I’m not. So happy, so emotional. Such a free spirit. I couldn’t take my eyes off you.”

Phichit scoffed, rolling his eyes though his blush only seemed to grow. Seung-gil smirked. His hand moved down, brushing along Phichit’s side to his hip, feeling out his smooth skin and the silky rope covering him. Seung-gil shifted himself closer, pressing a kiss against Phichit’s jaw, voice warm against his skin, “I never thought someone so beautiful inside and out could want to be with someone as boring as me.” 

It was a fear, a constant thought in the back of his mind. He couldn’t offer what most people wanted in a relationship. Sex. It had driven people away before, and if it wasn’t that, it was his difficulty expressing himself. Phichit had stayed through it all, had never given up on him. Phichit had taught him to open up and accept who he was. It was more than he could’ve ever possibly hoped for. Seung-gil’s lips moved from Phichit’s jaw to his neck, peppering gentle kisses at first, eventually applying more pressure. He sucked and nipped at Phichit’s skin, intent on leaving his mark. Despite all odds, Phichit was his and the world needed to know of his claim.

The soft moans that left Phichit were encouraging, though he made no move to do anything more than kiss. He nipped playfully at the shell of Phichit’s ear, murmuring gently, “Are you okay? Are the ropes too tight?”

“W-Wa…” Phichit’s words were slightly obscured by the rope in his mouth.

Seung-gil frowned, sitting up and carefully lifting the thread away just enough for Phichit to speak, “What’s wrong?”

“Take it off so I can kiss you. Just this one, please?” Phichit let out a shaky breath, shifting his whole body closer. He was needy, desperate for more intimacy. Kisses were something Seung-gil had never shied away from. This was the one thing Phichit knew he could get with little resistance.

Seung-gil reached behind Phichit’s head, feeling out the ropes at his hands and letting the threads loose. It took less than a second. The moment the threads were gone, Phichit’s arms were around him, fingers threading into dark hair as their lips clashed. Seung-gil let out a soft hum of approval, a moan leaving Phichit’s lips and Seung-gil drank it in. Kisses always meant so much. An expression of love, of their closeness. 

It was as Phichit wrapped a leg around his hip, flipping them and pinning him to the bed that a fear spiked within him. Maybe Phichit was desperate. Maybe he’d forgotten Seung-gil’s boundaries. He rested a hand against Phichit’s chest, gently pushing him back, “W-Wait, I can’t…”

“No, I know.” Phichit reassured, resting their heads together, “This is a better angle for me.” He ground his hips into the mattress, groaning into Seung-gil’s lips as if to emphasise his point, “We can stop if you want. It’s okay.”

Seung-gil knew it was true. He could say the word and Phichit would end this whole thing. He could leave the room and take care of himself. They’d never have to speak of it again. But, Phichit had given him all this. Seung-gil wanted to see Phichit happy, even if he didn’t understand how or why that happiness came to be. He wouldn’t have to do anything. He’d just keep pressing soft kisses against his skin, reminding Phichit just how beautiful he was. That was enough, enough for both of them. 

Seung-gil pulled Phichit closer, letting their lips press together once more, this time more gently, more loving. Phichit could find whatever pleasure he did in the moment. That was fine. Seung-gil was finding his own, was finding acceptance in Phichit’s soft embrace, love in his warm kiss. Phichit had never pushed him, and he never would. Seung-gil nibbled at Phichit’s lip even as he ground his hips into the mattress at Seung-gil’s side, seeking out friction, riding out a high that Seung-gil would never truly understand. His gasps and moans were silenced on Seung-gil’s lips, hips slowing as he came down from his orgasm.

Seung-gil didn’t understand the need for sex. He never would. But he loved the look of bliss on Phichit’s face, loved knowing that he’d been able to make him happy without touch, without making himself uncomfortable. Caressing Phichit’s cheek, Seung-gil uttered the words at the forefront of his mind, “I love you.”

Phichit’s smile was brighter than the stars and just as stunning as he playfully peppered kisses to Seung-gil’s lips, “I love you, too, you sap.”

Looking away, Seung-gil’s cheeks flushed, teeth digging into his lip, “Don’t tell anyone.”

He was vulnerable with Phichit, allowing himself to be more open, but Seung-gil couldn’t imagine anyone knowing how emotional he could really be. The response he received was enough to send butterflies through his stomach, seeking out Phichit’s kiss a moment later.

_ “It’s okay. Your soft side is only for me.” _


End file.
